


明光

by omniaxvanitas



Category: Fung Wan | Storm Riders (Movies), 风云｜Storm Riders
Genre: M/M, 杀手au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omniaxvanitas/pseuds/omniaxvanitas
Summary: 杀手X大学生AU，漫画《风流》设定借用，就是个十分老套的爱情故事番外初夜肉





	1. Chapter 1

杀手是不配拥有幸福的。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

第七天堂。

对他们这种人来说，这名字何其讽刺——每次站在这家小酒吧的门口，怀灭都会这么想。

推开门，走进酒吧内，客人不多，他要找的那人如往常一样，坐在角落的老位子上，视线也一如往常，落在酒吧驻唱的身上。驻唱？不对，那个长发青年来这里唱歌，只是出于业余爱好与帮朋友的忙，他不过是个普通的大学生……还是研究生？

步惊云不允许怀灭调查长发青年的背景，只是好奇心人皆有之，更何况干杀手这一行的，所以他多少“了解”了一些。真是有趣，明明对那人有兴趣的很，掌握一个普通人的底细对他们来说易如反掌，但这个步惊云却偏不肯那么做，果真云心难测，这个男人心里到底在想什么，教他也无法理解。

横竖与他无关。

将一张特制的卡片扔到桌上，卡片与橙汁杯碰撞发出轻微响声，但全神贯注凝视着台上歌手的男人依旧一动不动，对于怀灭的到来视若无睹。

对此已很是习惯的怀灭也不跟他客气，找了个邻座大剌剌一屁股坐下，唤来应侍点酒喝。他可不是步惊云，不哭死神只喝柳橙汁不喝酒，说出去真是个笑话。

死神仍是不动，怀灭挑挑眉——嚯，今天听得比往常还入神。不可否认，那抱着吉他自弹自唱的长发青年，歌喉的确好听，柔和、清亮、干干净净。步惊云会被其吸引，倒也并非难以理解。只是，拥有那种清澈眼神的人，与他们分属于完全不同的两个世界。

Whenever sang my songs, on the stage on my own  
Whenever say my words, wishing they would be heard  
I saw you smiling at me, was it real or just my fantasy  
You’d always be there in the corner of this tiny little bar 

哟，这歌倒也应景，除了smiling的部分，要说那个you就是眼前的死神先生本尊，也无不可。嗯？等等，莫非这歌是青年故意唱来，有所暗示？若他没看错，青年的眼神似乎是往这里飘过？

My last night here for you, same old songs just once more  
My last night here with you, maybe yes maybe no  
I kind of liked it your way, how you shyly placed your eyes on me  
Did you ever know, that I have mine on you?

唱到这句，步惊云的眉心，动了。

“这么喜欢，干吗不出手？”

不知死活地开口，立刻接收到死神先生冰冷的一瞥，饶是怀灭，也不由打了个突，举起双手，以示投降。

看来是认真的——心中蔑然冷笑，原来“死神”也免不了“人”的七情六欲。

趁着步惊云终于将注意力转向他这边，怀灭指了指桌上卡片：“组织给你的新任务，限时七天。”

他又伸出两根手指，继续说道：“组织最多会让我再担任两次你的任务传递员。合作的事，你考虑得如何？”

为防止旗下杀手结党营私或不和内斗，『组织』会尽量避免高阶杀手之间的接触，不过某些暗杀任务有时须交由一些特定的杀手向执行杀手传递，但人选会定期转替，以免时间一久，杀手与传递员之间会太过熟悉。

不过有些盟友，并不需要几面，也能一拍即合。

步惊云和他是同一种人，这场赌博，怀灭有信心自己能赢。尤其——若有所思地看了眼那个叫聂风的歌手青年——里世界人人闻风丧胆的“不哭死神”，也并非全如传闻一般无情无欲，而步惊云既然能让他窥破这一点，已是一种信任的表现。

又或者，在死神眼里，要杀他灭口，随时随地都可以？

“我没兴趣。”

耸了耸肩，意料之中的回答，但并不代表他赌错了。

“嘿，你不是一个会一辈子当组织傀儡的人。再说吧。”饮完杯中酒，怀灭站起了身，他的任务已完成。小酒吧中，深情动听的歌声仍在继续——

Darling so share with me  
Your love if you have enough  
Your tears if you’re holding back  
Or pain if that’s what it is

Shall I be the one for you, who pinches you softly but sure  
If frown is shown then  
I will know that you’re no dreamer

离开的脚步微一停滞。爱、泪、痛苦——以夺取别人性命为生的人，早就没了前两样东西，有的，只有最后那一样，可，那又岂是能与人分享的？即使最亲的人都不行。怀灭嘴角泛出他特有的邪笑，却充满自嘲。

他回头，想对步惊云说什么，作为一个朋友——勉强可算是吧——他想给步惊云一个忠告。

……算了。

半生都在血腥杀伐的黑暗中沉浮的死神，何需要他的“忠告”？那人心里应该最清楚明白不过。

Good luck，死神先生。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

人不是做每一件事，都需要理由。

爱上一个人，更不需要理由。

他曾试图用“理性”去理解自己的心情，结论却是荒谬的、无理的、毫无说服力的。于是聂风早已放弃论证那种感情的合理性，萌芽的心意摆在那里，无法被说明，无法被扼杀。他被那个与众不同的男人吸引，一见钟情，没有理性可以解释。

So let me come to you, close as I wanna be  
Close enough for me, to feel your heart beating fast  
And stay there as I whisper, how I love your peaceful eyes on me  
Did you ever know, that I had mine on you?

今夜那个男人一如既往，坐在相同的位置上，聆听他歌唱，就连双手交叉置于面前的姿势也没变过。男人的视线很柔和，即使目不转睛地落在自己身上，也不会让他感到任何被冒犯的不快感。相反，那双看似深沉如渊的黑色眼睛，却蕴着一种奇特的光亮，当初第一眼时的怦然心动，是否正是因为被那光所吸引，聂风已不想再去深究。因为深究也无法改变一个事实，就是他自己的目光，也无法再从那个男人身上挪开。

How can I let you know  
I’m more than the dress and the voice  
Just reach me out then  
You will know what you’re not dreaming 

今晚他弹唱的这首歌，每一句都是自身心境的写照，异想天开地奢望或许那个男人能听懂。暗自涩然一笑，确实过于异想天开了。

他们只不过是陌生人。

可偶尔四目相交时，他却有种错觉，他们并不陌生，至少，从眼底望到的灵魂深处那份相似的孤独，并不陌生。

可以去接近么？他只是个平平无奇的寻常学生，可那个男人浑身上下散发着复杂的神秘感，他的直觉告诉他，他们的生活圈一定截然不同。或许他只是误读了男人温柔的眼神——这么久以来，男人只是坐在这间小酒吧的角落里，默默地关注他，近乎是一种守护，却从未有过任何其他行动……或许他只是一厢情愿。

可还是好想去接近。想去问个明白，想让自己死心。为一个人动心的甜蜜，与随之而来患得患失的苦涩，都叫他不知所措。这是他的初恋，聂风并不知道，究竟该怎样做才好。

Darling so there you are  
With that look on your face  
As if you’re never hurt  
As if you’re never down

Shall I be the one for you, who pinches you softly but sure  
If frown is shown then  
I will know that you’re no dreamer

那个身材高大傲岸的男人，有着好似磐石一样的气质，仿佛世间没有什么东西可以伤害他。他应该是个贯彻始终的人，一个固执的、不轻易表露情绪的人。可聂风有时十分好奇，那张硬朗刚毅的脸上，会不会出现其他表情？比如，微笑？毕竟，他的眼神明明可以那么温柔。聂风甚至产生个胡闹的念头，如若他也像歌词中所唱，戳一下这个男人，这人的眉头，会不会皱起来？

所有的想象只能是想象。一曲唱毕，聂风无法挥去心中的惆怅与失落，几乎有些生气起来。他不想再待在原地等待了。如果这段不知所起的初恋最终无疾而终，也应该由他亲自来确认。

收拾好吉他下了台，聂风向老板娘打了招呼，要了两杯柳橙汁，带着惴惴心跳，朝步惊云的桌子走去。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

世上该死的人太多，报应却又太慢。  
能被人不惜出高价买命的人，太多死有余辜，死不足惜。

步惊云收起枪，没有再看一眼脑袋开花、令人不快的尸体，气息收敛抽身而退，如来时一样，悄无声息再次与暗夜融为一体。

职业杀手出手，大抵有两种方式，暗杀或处刑。暗杀不留痕迹，犹如事故巧合，教人难起疑心，更无从追查；处刑却是公开宣告，将某些讯息明确传达，或警告、或震慑，或……给相关的第三方留下暗示。就比如眼前死在他手中的这名化学教授，以身份之便隐藏于大学校园，却暗中制毒谋取暴利，终招来利益相关者的眼红。本可以用暗杀完成这项工作，但步惊云却选择了处刑，甚至故意暴露教授的罪证，往后那条利益链上的其他人，自会有人收拾。

死神暗如深渊的眼底，闪过一丝几不可察的忿戾。校园本该干干净净，绝不允许藏污纳垢。

至于他的行动是否已违背『组织』的指示，独断独行的死神并不放在心上。头号杀手的绝对实力，便是里社会的上位者也要忌惮三分。但步惊云心中亦十分清楚，『组织』并不想要有自我意志的『职员』，忍耐或终有头，更何况他已萌生异心。

他的异心就是聂风。

从没想过，那个温润如清风的青年，却比他有勇气，竟主动跨出第一步，猝不及防轰塌他的防线，教他毫无招架之力。

所谓的不哭死神，也有狼狈大败的一天。

光与暗两个世界的界限不再分明，他承认他动摇了。

他的杀父仇人，把他养大、把他培养成杀手的“师父”，从小不断告诉他，像他这种天生的怪物，不配拥有正常人的生活，不配拥有幸福，不配被爱，他生来就属于黑暗，不配在阳光下生活。

可是，人心里都是有爱的，除非后天磨灭掉，又或者怎么磨灭也磨灭不掉，一有机会，它就像水泥马路缝隙中的草木，顽强地冒出头，渴望在阳光下舒展枝叶。

因为过于黑暗的过去，曾使他深信他的未来也不会有光明，但如今的他，已经改变了主意。

步惊云推开第七天堂的门，正与老板娘说着话的长发青年见他到来，琥珀眸子顿时熠熠生辉，俊秀的脸上展露出绝美的微笑，而不哭死神的嘴角，亦微微上扬出柔软的弧度。

他的光就在那里。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

“等了很久么？”  
“没啊，云哥你很准时。”

每当身穿深色休闲西装的男人出现在自己面前时，聂风总会情不自禁地微露笑容，即使今天也不例外。步惊云问话时，顺手替他捋了捋鬓边等人时被风吹乱的几缕发丝，动作轻柔至极，却暖得聂风面上微烫。

“是我该抱歉，要你临时答应我任性的请求。”

他们已交往了一段时日，聂风发现了他不曾意识到的自己的另一面，或许因为他这位年长的恋人太过温柔，宠得他有时很想肆意任性一把。

他想见步惊云，今天这个日子，他就是很想见他。

寡言少语的高大男人用实际行动表示了他的不介意，示意聂风将背着的吉他盒交给他。细微之处的温柔体贴，比甜言蜜语更教人容易一头栽进去。

“要谢，一会儿唱歌给我听。”

严肃的恋人并非全然不懂情趣，聂风含笑点头——嗯，只唱给你一个人听。

他们并肩走向步惊云的爱车。这车将载着他们去到城郊的山岗，远离看不见星辰的喧嚣城市，去接近那片只属于他们两个人的夜空。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

I can't see the stars anymore living here  
Let's go to the hills where the outlines are clear  
Bring on the wonder  
Bring on the song  
I pushed you down deep in my soul for too long

古典吉他震颤的琴弦上，流泻着柔美却凄清的旋律，温和澄净的男声浅吟低唱，将带着淡淡怅惋的情愫娓娓道来，一点一滴，渗入心灵，却不知是触及灵魂的，是悲伤，还是治愈。

耀如寒星的眼睛一刻未离抱琴弹唱的人，山间晚风吹动着青年墨色的长发，他的声音，他整个人，空灵得就像随时会化入清风之中，飘渺消散于天地间，教从不知畏惧的步惊云亦不由皱紧眉峰，莫名心悸。

I don't have the time for a drink from the cup  
Let's rest for a while till our souls catch us up  
Bring on the wonder  
Bring on the song  
I pushed you down deep in my soul for too long

“风……你不开心。”

似问非问，一语道破。他们之间有着玄妙的灵犀，聂风的悲哀，他早就感受得一清二楚。

微微一怔，放下吉他，聂风没有对上他的目光，视线却投向远方，默然片刻，才堪堪将心事道出——

“我的母亲，她昨天过世了。  
我以为，我很恨她，永远不能原谅她，甚至在她病危之际也不愿去见她一面。  
可是昨天，他们告诉我她走了，我突然感到很后悔。  
云哥，我是不是真的恨她？我是不是做错了？”

在步惊云看来，颜盈是一个从没有尽到责任的母亲，曾经给聂风的人生带来莫大伤害的母亲，但到头来，聂风却不能原谅自己对她的无情。

清澈纯粹的灵魂，亦是饱尝人世痛苦的灵魂，但无论残酷的世情对这个青年如何不公，他也从没放弃善意对待世界，可是对于自己，却太不宽容。

步惊云没有说话，他只伸出强壮手臂，大掌抚上聂风背脊，将人整个拥入怀中。

怀中人微愣一瞬，遂也将额头抵住他宽实的肩膀，再埋入他的胸膛，微颤的声音叹息般轻道一句谢谢，肩头传来湿润凉意，心中一痛，便将长发的青年拥得更紧。

Bring on the wonder  
We got it all wrong  
We pushed you down deep in our souls for too long

他们坐在那里，时间的流逝失去了意义，步惊云就这样拥抱着聂风，间或轻轻摩挲亲吻青年的发顶，直到怀中人不再流泪，从他宽阔的胸怀中抬起头，愧疚地因为弄脏了他的衣服而向他道歉。

即使是他，也无奈地笑了，于是捉住青年的下巴，低头，以吻封缄那些没有意义的歉语。他早就将这个人深深刻入自己的灵魂，遑论一件衣服，步惊云会为聂风不惜代价做任何事。

Bring on the wonder  
Bring on the song  
I pushed you down deep in my soul for too long

以情相悦，以身相偎，星空之下的痴缠过后，靠在他怀中尚在喘息的人，声音沙哑却认认真真地对他说——我想和你在一起，一直在一起。

他问道：你知道我的身份，即使如此，也愿意？

嗯。

步惊云没有对聂风隐瞒自己的杀手身份，在第一晚要了青年之前，他就将一切坦诚相告，交由青年选择决定。答案还是和初夜那晚相同。聂风曾跟他说，自己并没有资格去评判什么，他看到的灵魂，不是一个无血无泪、冷酷无情的杀手，所以他相信他，愿意接受他，若这是错的，那就让他错吧。聂风和步惊云一样，是一个固执的、明确知道自己想要什么的人。他们因此，相互吸引。

好，我答应你。

步惊云的回应，没有任何犹豫。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

怀灭看着不哭死神的嘴角上弯出温柔的弧度，只觉背后一阵发毛——嘶，那个聂风，果真好本事。他又望向死神目光所投之处——街对面的花店，忙进忙出的打工青年穿着园艺围裙，一把长发随性扎于颈后，倒更显清丽。也不得不赞叹死神的好眼光。

青年忽然停下手中工作，因为他发现了置于店外花棚上的一个小盒子。打开小盒，取出一串精致的江户风铃，手工吹制的玻璃内侧绘制着云纹图案，下坠的短册上题着他最喜欢的诗句——行到水穷处，坐看云起时。

青年立刻抬头，环顾四周，却没有见到期盼中的身影，不禁神色黯然。

怀灭耸肩，步惊云与他藏身街角暗处，那个大学生，自然是发现不了他们的。

青年又从小盒中取出一张纸条，没有具名的纸条上只写了四个字——等我回来。

只见青年嘴唇翕动，精通读唇术的怀灭看得分明，聂风说了三个字——我等你。

啧。

他转向步惊云，问道：“所以你决定了？”  
“不错。”  
“不愧是死神，爽快！”  
“但我有个条件。”  
“什么？”  
“胜者为王。”  
怀灭一愣，随即露出张狂笑意：“好！”

他已够狂，死神却有资本比他更狂，对此怀灭并不介意，因为步惊云绝对有为王的实力。谁当老大都无所谓，只要能颠覆整个组织，获取自由，就让他们痛痛快快地大干一场吧。

 

-完-


	2. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 初夜，后半段H

杀手是不配拥有爱的。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

门铃响起，略讶异这个时间点还会有客来访，聂风放下手中的书本与茶杯，站起身时想到一个可能性，嘴角下意识泛出微笑，急急去往门边，猫眼中窥见正是所猜测那人的身影，笑意更甚，连忙打开门，迎人入内。

“云哥，你怎么来了。”  
“我来看看你。”

身披黑色大衣的男人摘下皮手套，手掌轻轻拨开聂风的额发，抚上他的侧脸，眼底的光深沉又柔和。

“嗯，我没事了，你看。”微微笑着歪了脑袋，更贴紧大掌，感受从年长恋人手心传来的温暖。他病了这几日，一直没再去酒吧唱歌，直至今日身体已是大好，没想到步惊云会特意过来看他，心底无可否认地泛上甜蜜滋味。

步惊云看着他的目光专注而柔软，让他的心跳越渐加快。他这个年长的恋人并不喜言词，所有的感情都深藏在一双黑亮的眼睛之中。直觉感到今晚这双黑色眼睛中藏着什么不一样的情绪，是……哀？

“你怎么了？”

伸出手同样贴上高大男人的面侧，甚至忍不住去触碰总是微锁着的眉峰。聂风感到有些担忧，他知道很多事步惊云不会开口对他说，但他总抱着一份想要替他分担的心愿。剔透的冰心能够捕捉到细微的情绪变化，可是，他能为他做什么？

黑色眼底的光闪动一瞬，抚摸着聂风鬓发的手指深入进发丝，男人低下头，轻轻吻上聂风柔软的双唇。

步惊云需要他——即使不说出口，他也能感受到，或者说愿意相信，对步惊云来说，自己是特殊的。

回吻以报，甚至伸出双臂拥抱住伟岸的身躯，想告诉这个男人，他也是被需要着的。来自男人的亲吻一直以来都很温柔，甚至隐忍克制，并不带情欲意味，似乎单纯只为确认他的存在……一个原当很强势的男人，面对他时为什么总是这般小心翼翼？仿佛只要再深入一点，他就会消失一样。隐约明白为什么，他们是属于两个不同世界的人，若非当初聂风主动告白，这个人会选择永远只在小酒吧的角落里默默注视他，而不会走进他的生命之中。

吻越温柔，心中就痛得越厉害。

步惊云没有对他隐瞒那不可告人的杀手身份，无可否认，面对那样冲击性的认知，他也曾受到来自自身二十年道德观的拷问，可是，从来生活在阳光下的他，又有多少资格去评判他者的人生？他更愿意相信自己亲眼所见到的——面前这个男人的灵魂，强大坚毅而不失温柔，即使他是来自黑暗的，他眼底的那一丝光也始终没有泯灭……更何况，从一开始步惊云就没有打算隐瞒他，只凭这一点，他就愿意相信他。

不愿再进一步，是因为不想伤害他。

但是，既然爱上这个人已经是错的，他不在乎会被伤害。

“好好休息。”唇分，大掌替他理顺鬓发，沉声道出临别意味的话语——他又要匆匆离开了。

“别走。”聂风立刻紧紧抓住那条手臂不肯放，几近叹息地乞求，“留下来。”

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

柔软的唇上留有柠檬姜茶的味道，清新温热，让步惊云忍不住一尝再尝。理智在越界的边缘动摇不已，不，答应留下来已属越界，聂风不清楚他自己对他来说是多大的诱惑，难道他也不清楚？

狭小却齐整的卧房中仅一盏小灯提供光线，昏暝暧昧。他们的亲吻也早已不再是点到为止。伸出舌尖主动来舔他的唇的却是聂风，他们之间主动踏出第一步的，总是聂风，而他，总是防线失守的那一方。铸起的外壳越是坚硬，溃散起来越是惨烈。

接吻间隙，他捧着长发青年的脸凝视，想知道那张清隽脸庞上是否会显出哪怕一丝的犹疑。然而浅色剔透的眸子中光芒真诚而坚定，亦深深望入他的眼底，不离不弃。 

这个青年太干净了。即使亦饱尝世情冷暖，仍未失却本心纯真，依旧认认真真，以真心与善意相待这个世界。他的光干干净净，纯粹得没有一丝杂质。

像他这种杀人如麻不折不扣的恶魔，有什么资格拥有这样的美好？

根本不配被爱。

“云哥？”聂风轻轻唤他，干净的脸上又浮现替他担忧的神色，唤回他的神智却割断他的理智。

只配烂在黑暗里的恶魔在心底叫嚣：我的，他是我的！

“你真的愿意？”

再一次确认，因为一旦开始，他不相信自己有足够的自控力停下来。他要拿走本不属于他的东西。

“愿意。”

回答依旧认真而坚定，这男孩甘愿为他奉献自己，甘愿成为死神的祭品。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

唇与唇、身体与身体再次紧贴，柔若蚕丝的长发和微卷的曲发与彼此的指尖纠缠。步惊云的吻带上了侵略性，他开始掠夺。激烈深入的舌吻是聂风未曾想象的，初时的主动因为没有经验的青涩而变为不知所措的被动。还未学会如何换气，已被吻得头晕目眩，步惊云吻他吻得好深……被深爱的男人如此索要，他感到自己的心在雀跃，比起隐忍克制的温柔，他更想要见到他释放热情与真心，他想要知道，自己也被这个男人深爱着。

口唇被放过，让他汲取急需的氧气。步惊云的手掌揉着他的鬓角抚着颌线，忍不住又时不时轻啄他翕张的唇、微肿的嘴角与姣好的下颌。喘息间，聂风亦尽己所能地回吻对方，唇瓣贴上那张刚毅脸庞上无论哪个部位时，心尖都是一阵微颤。 

没有比亲吻更能表达亲密的意愿——愿意给予，愿意被接受。

唇舌湿热的纠缠使身体不断升温，衣物成了碍事的存在。步惊云的大衣早已留在外厅，但他身上的衣服还是太多了——手掌隔着衣物抵上男人胸膛时，聂风有了这样的想法，但很快又为自己竟然产生这样的念头而感到羞耻。轻咬了咬下唇的小动作没有被男人错过，步惊云仿佛会读心术一般，开始在他面前褪下衣物。

直至脱到只剩一件贴身的黑背心，聂风怔住了。单薄的织物被健硕饱满的胸肌撑出鼓鼓囊囊的线条，裸露在外的臂膀亦虬结着如同钢铸的精壮肌肉，上有青筋盘结。从这男人身上漫溢而出的雄性荷尔蒙，教聂风面上一下子火烧般的烫，身体的另一处也跟着涌起热流——这一下对自己的性向是再没有可置疑的余地了。

羞耻心忽地膨胀，偏了头羞赧地不敢再盯着看，却被步惊云的大掌轻轻捉住了下颌。

“现在才害羞？”恋人的目光似笑非笑，难得从他口中听到的调侃奇妙地却令聂风一瞬放松下来。

“没有。”嘴硬地反驳。他只是第一次、没经验、乍见恋人的身体一时间不知该如何反应才……到底还是没有把这些话脱口而出，聂风可不想让年长的恋人觉得他太幼稚，殊不知此时带着小纠结神情的他落在步惊云眼中是何等样的可爱可疼。

抬高了下巴再一次亲吻。吻渐渐向下，侵入毛衣的高领之中，吸取着沐浴过后的干净气息。大掌钻进了毛衣底下，陌生的触碰令聂风不由得身子一颤，但他立刻明白了恋人的意思。帮着男人的动作一起，聂风脱下了高领的羊绒毛衣，将自己原初的样子呈现给男人看。

没有什么可害羞的，是他想与这个人灵肉结合，这是他的初夜，对他来说最神圣的仪式。

一头长发因为往上脱去毛衣的动作变得凌乱不堪，他却无暇去理，因为他想尽快也将那件黑背心从恋人的身上除去，尽管那件黑背心穿在步惊云身上性感得要命……

步惊云没有马上脱衣，却将他轻轻地压倒在床上。黑色眼中有了明显的欲火，只是聂风仍旧不确定，对方是否会喜欢自己的身体……他并没有锻炼出很结实的肌肉，只能说还算匀称紧致，可步惊云会不会嫌他太瘦弱……心头一片混乱紧张，竟这般胡思乱想患得患失起来。

原来他其实是害怕的，他们有着年岁的差别，他没有半点经验，不知道该如何做能令对方喜欢，他怕自己不够好，他怕……

“云哥……”

意味不明的轻唤，带着自己也未察觉的无助颤音。男人眉心一动，又来温柔抚摸他的脸庞，将纷乱的发丝一一拨开，吻落在额头上，暗哑的声音对他说——

“别怕。”

黑背心被褪下，才被安抚的一颗心一阵狂跳，琥珀色的眼睛不禁微微睁大，却并不是因为恋人那一身蕴藏强大力量的性感筋肉终于呈现在眼前，而是因为……他看到了数不尽的伤疤，那具阳刚的身躯上，布满了狰狞的疤痕。

“别怕……”

寡言的男人罕有地将同一句话说了两遍，意味却大不相同。聂风赶忙拼命摇头，这身伤痕让他感到的不是害怕，完全不是——

手指几乎颤抖着抚摸过深浅不一的疤痕，他无法想象，能留下这些永久痕迹的到底是什么样可怖的伤害，他甚至看到了枪伤弹痕……眼中不知何时充盈了咸涩的液体，即使明知问得可笑他也无法让自己不去问：“很痛么？”

略微摇头，粗糙的拇指贴上面颊，替他拭去从眼角滴落的水光。步惊云有力的臂膀将他轻轻抱起，拥入怀中。

身体被另一个强壮躯体完全包裹住，裸露的肌体毫无阻隔紧贴在一起的滚烫，热得令聂风只觉一瞬神识溃散，再也无法思考什么——与心上人肌肤相亲的感受原来是这样的舒服，这样的令他……感到幸福。

『很久以前就不会痛了。』

热的气息拂在耳边，他已分不清那句话是来自心底的回声还是来自耳边男人的叹息，心中抽痛难以自抑，伸手摸上步惊云的背脊，想要反抱住他，想要尽己一切来抚平这个男人的伤痛。

吻再度如狂风骤雨般袭来，他忍不住仰起头，露出颈项姣好线条，奉献给步惊云标记占有。落在颈肩锁骨上的吮吻带来丝丝的痛，身体反觉更舒服、更热了……温热的大掌在背上腰间游走，忽的触及一片柔嫩肌肤，如有电流激起，教聂风本能地挺了腰，身体更贴紧了步惊云。

“呜、云哥…不要……”

身侧那片刚被发现的敏感带被步惊云粗糙的手掌不断撩拨，陌生的刺激又舒适又酥麻，可到底太过刺激，令他下意识地想逃，微微挣扎起来。然而因为体型差别，步惊云能轻易将他整个身子紧箍在怀中，他的挣扎不过是增添两人间暧昧的身体摩擦。原本收了回抵上步惊云胸膛的手，在触到那看似坚硬实则弹性十足的雄伟胸肌时，就失去了推拒的力气，意乱情迷地变为在性感肌肉上胡乱摸索揉按，耳边的呼吸顿时粗重，乱了节奏。

身子被重新放回入床中，大掌垫着他的后脑放置枕上时，顺手将他一头的长发向上撩起聚拢一处，以防无意压到扯痛。与恋人温柔体贴的举动不符的是那双已然变得十分危险的黑亮眼睛，其中炽盛燃烧的露骨欲火令聂风的心脏怦然直跳。视线微微向下，步惊云裆部的“帐篷”也已鼓起到令人无法忽视的地步……而自己，不也一样？耳尖烫极了，恋人伸手来褪他的宽松长裤时，面上也跟着烧成了天边红霞。

长裤与内裤一并被脱下，全身上下再无遮蔽地被步惊云看了个光。但聂风还来不及羞涩，就见步惊云解开了自身的裤头，那根极其雄壮的昂然巨物就这样突如其来闯入他的视界——

好大、好粗……跟自己的完全不一样，就连那两颗沉甸的肉球看起来也好像有大上几倍。第一次直视另一个男人的那话儿，还是如此傲人的巨物，羞耻心也抵不过好奇心，无辜的琥珀眼眨了眨，竟再挪不开视线……一柱擎天的粗壮阴茎上盘着暴起的青筋，深色膨大的龟头渗出透明的汁液，在自己灼热目光的注视下那根凶器是否好像又涨大了一圈？……呼吸停滞，意识都变得有些模糊，不清醒的脑中好奇起来，这样一根庞然大物，到底要怎么才能进入自己的……

步惊云没给他太多时间胡思乱想，褪去最后的衣物后，如山一般宽厚傲岸的身躯倾覆而下，他将聂风侧过身，从身后压了上去。被迫半伏在床上的聂风未及反应，便觉到光裸背脊被那烫人的胸膛紧贴而上的温暖触感，明明是全身被笼罩的强大压迫感，却让他感到好安心好有安全感。颈后敏感软肉被温热的唇嘬吸吮吻，喘息再度紊乱，不由自主地弓起背挺动身子，与背后贴合的身躯厮磨缠绵。

“嗯……”

后腰被步惊云粗砺手掌刻意摩挲时，他没忍住发出一声叹息，粘腻鼻音中的酥人意味连自己都有些惊讶，抵在他后股间的硬热肉棒仿佛也是一跳，大掌瞬时从后腰窝向下移动，抚摸上他的臀丘……身体禁区初次被另一个人把玩揉捏，免不了又是一阵羞涩，可那个人是步惊云，触碰他身体的那个男人是步惊云——光是这样的认知，所有的爱抚带起的都是舒适无比的愉悦感，阵阵电流皆向胯间分身涌去，那根嫩茎早已哭泣般地不断滴出汁液……

手掌一路向下，从大腿外侧到内侧的肌肤，全都被步惊云抚摸了个遍。难耐到就想要伸手去抚慰自己时，那只大掌忽地捉住了他的分身，力道适中却毫无预警地快速套弄起那根青涩的嫩茎。

“嗯呃！”

陡然而来的快感直冲脑门，漏出第一声呻吟后便咬了唇急急喘息不已。被恋人这样爱抚的爽快感远远超出自慰不知道多少倍，到底是从未尝过性爱的年轻身体，对这突如其来的强烈快感丝毫没有准备，不消片刻，在步惊云的手指刻意刺激冠首与柱身连接处的底部敏感点时，聂风呜咽一声，身体绷紧，直接到达高潮射了出来。

……简直丢脸死了。比起享受高潮余韵更觉羞愤的长发青年把自己埋进枕头里，有种想闷死自己的冲动。还好年长的恋人及时来安慰，步惊云拨开他的发丝，吻上他小巧的耳垂，沉声告诉他这很正常。不喜欢说话的恋人为了安慰他特意开口说话，心中又被柔软的暖意填满。步惊云没让他消沉太久，新一轮的爱抚暗示他这场情事还远没有结束。

臀丘被大掌掰开，黏着他精元的手指闯入了他的臀缝之间，摸到那个入口，指尖打旋将汁液在入口处涂抹一圈，中指发了力，一节指节慢慢顶开褶皱，往里送去。

“……、！”

处子穴口过于紧窒，只是一节手指已艰涩难进。异物入侵的不适感教聂风攥紧枕角，他想告诉自己放松下来，可是眼前看不到步惊云，突然让他感到不安起来。他扭过头，望向恋人，示意他想转过身面对他。

“从后面，你会轻松些。”抱着他的男人柔声解释。

“可是我想看着你。”想看着你，和你结合。

“……好。”恋人没有拒绝，步惊云从来不会拒绝他。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

修长的双腿被大幅分开，跪在他双腿间的男人专注细致地开拓着他的身体。先前那点精液远不足润滑，床头柜上用来保护干燥皮肤的凡士林起到了作用——不是最好的润滑剂，但他们没有准备，这已够用。

有足够的润滑，冰凉的手指这一次并不费劲地破入了后穴，将黏滑的膏体送入穴中。

感觉还是好奇怪……咬住贴着嘴的手背，聂风告诉自己尽力放松腰肢。尽管此时后庭被异物侵入的感觉并不舒服，可是想要和步惊云结合的欲望胜过了一切。想要用自己的身体去容纳那根巨物，无可救药地想要……

第二根手指撑开了小穴，带着更多的润滑膏体，又湿又滑的触感令酸胀的不适感逐渐走样，仿佛也不是那么不舒服了……两根长而有力的手指在他的穴内转动、扩张，往窄道内深入的过程中指尖不断往上方顶按，似乎在探索什么。终于，聂风突然感到体内传来一股极其特别的快感，不同于阴茎被摩擦的性快感，是一种飘渺绵长却更舒服的快感……初尝这种感觉，好到难以描述。

“云、云哥……”

下意识地唤人出声，却仿佛给了步惊云一个信号，手指开始着意顶弄那一点。足背立刻紧绷，脚趾蜷起，大开的双腿难耐蹬蹭床单，那一处不断传来虽不强烈却极致舒适的刺激，情不自禁地弓身提臀，张大了口加速喘息。

侵犯小穴的手指变为了三根，与此同时，嫩茎又再一次被大掌握在手中，不紧不慢地抚弄。开始逐渐积累的舒爽感令他的后穴彻底放松，心甘情愿地接纳入侵者。

喘息带上了气音，手指已不能令他满足……

迷蒙着水气的琥珀眼睁开，痴痴望向步惊云，清秀的脸庞布满情欲的艳色，红唇翕动，叹息出最致命的勾引。

“进来……”

手指从体内退出的同时，更为硬热粗大的阴茎龟头抵住了被指尖撑开的处子穴口，一点一点往里挺进。

原本想看着恋人一寸寸进入自己的身体，可即使有足够的润滑扩张，步惊云也实在太大了，生理泪顿时涌出眼眶，穴肉被粗壮凶刃撑开到极限的胀痛，令聂风难以自抑地仰起头，喉头震颤出悲鸣。

男人立刻倾身，抱了他细细亲吻，放缓挺进的动作，给予他足够的时间来适应灼热的巨大。被恋人如此温柔以待，聂风勉力最大程度地放松自己，修长双腿曲起，厮磨步惊云的腰间再轻轻夹紧，以这样的方式告诉他，不要停。

得他许可，恋人开始挺动满含力量的腰胯，却只是浅出浅入，不忍令他过于疼痛，恰到好处的晃动使埋入他体内的上弯巨刃一路剐蹭敏感内壁，刃首很快找到之前令他极爽的那丛神经，在他情不自禁急促吟叫出声后，立刻一再反复顶撞。比手指大得多的力道激起的是更爽得多的快感，年轻的身体何曾经受过这样的快乐刺激，聂风的身子在步惊云的抽插撞击下不住发颤，渗出淋漓汗水。

从没想过原来自己的身体还能感受这样的快活——意识被彻底唤起的原始情欲烧成灰烬，耳边嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟仿佛已经不是自己的了一样，步惊云拿捏着精准的力道不断冲击他体内的敏感点，抽插冲刺间，亲吻、抚慰亦没有停，所有感官都烧成了一团火，他只能感受到身体各处传来此起彼伏的连绵快感如潮水将他推向云端，就连疼痛也成了一种爽快，不，抑制了力量的步惊云根本没舍得让他疼，只有舒服，只有快乐——

“云哥！啊啊！——”

身体不由自主一阵抽搐，比之前那次更激烈强劲的绝顶高潮爽得他忍不住喊着恋人的名字高亢吟叫，后穴内壁不可思议地一阵阵猛烈紧缩，紧咬着体内搏动不已的粗壮性器怎么都不肯放——耳边忽听到声声沉啸，原始野性得令他又一阵震颤，自身射出精元的同时亦感到体内被注入了什么微凉的液体……啊，那是步惊云的……

大口大口喘息，高潮过后终于恢复一丝清明，这才发现自己的双手紧紧抓着步惊云的背脊，十指抠在那结实的肌肉里，怕是已抓出不少血痕……而在他耳旁喘着粗气的步惊云仍在他体内不疾不徐地缓慢抽肏，那塞满他窄道的阴茎并未有软化的迹象，似听到咕啾咕啾的水声，被灌入精液的小穴湿滑得不行，随着肉刃进出的动作，好像有什么湿答答的漏了出来……

脸上的高温还是难以退下，但缓过劲来后聂风渐渐意识到一件事，这个就在刚才拿走了他童真的男人，其实一直都在为了他控制力量……而男人自己根本就没尽兴……

心底又甜蜜又发痛。他是各种意义上被步惊云完全占有了，再没有其他人值得他去爱。

“……云哥，我爱你，所以这一次，不要管我，你想怎么要我都行……”

步惊云的面上有了明显的动容，聂风知道有些话这个男人也许永远也难以说出口，但他本来就不在乎听甜言蜜语，这个男人早就用一举一动让他确定，这就是他一生所爱的人。

而聂风不知道的是，这个男人因为他的话紧紧将他抱住时，男人对自己亦许下了一生的承诺。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

哪怕我不配拥有爱，只有你，我不会放手。

 

-完-


End file.
